High Free Spirits
High Free Spirits is the opening song for High School Fleet (ハイスクール・フリート). It is sung by TrySail, composed and written by Keisuke Yamazaki, and arranged by Masahiro Mizoguchi. Track Listing Limited Edition (SVWC-70153~4) Disc 1 # High Free Spirits # Bokura no Symphony (僕らのシンフォニー) # High Free Spirits TV.ver # High Free Spirits Instrumental # Bokura no Symphony Instrumental Disc 2 # "High School Fleet" Non-credit Opening Movie Videos TV Edit = Lyrics Romaji= shizuka ni moeru sekai hajimari wa kokokara yozora ga owari o tsugeru toki hitosuji no hikari ga mune ni himeta koe ga tokihanatsu yami o saite kareru yori isso chiriisogu sugata mayoi aruku sube o sen no nami ni nomareta kokoro ja kimi sae mamorenai hibike tashika na shoudou nariyamanu you ni wasurerarenu kizu o nokoshite ima mo kasuka na zanzou kienai mama de sekai ga matteru asu no ubugoe o hibike tashika na shoudou kienai mama de sou mirai to kako ga kousa suru hyakunenme no uta eikou e tsudzuku sekai hikari atsumete ima chikau no kagayakeru ashita o kimerareta sadame mo kirihiraku mirai mo kono te ni tsuyoku daite kioku no ashioto modorenai kako ni hitori samayou kedo me o tojireba susumubeki michi wa kimi eto tsudzuiteru sakebe saigo no houkou nageki no umi eto namida ni arawareteyuku sekai haruka kanata no senkou mayoi no naka de hakanaku kirameku inochi no kotae o sakebe saigo no houkou deai to wakare ketsumatsu nado ima wa wakaranai soredemo yuku no sa asayake ga terasu kibou no unabara kinou to kyou no kyoukaisen inochi no kouseki tsunaideiku kagiri kodou wa tomaranai hibike tashika na shoudou nariyamanu you ni wasurerarenu kizu o nokoshite ima mo kasuka na zanzou kienai mama de sekai ga matteru asu no ubugoe o hibike tashika na shoudou kienai mama de sou mirai to kako ga kousa suru hyakunenme no uta |-| Kanji= 静かに燃える世界　始まりはここから 夜空が終わりを告げるとき ひとすじの光が　胸に秘めた声が 解き放つ　闇を裂いて 枯れるよりいっそ　散り急ぐ姿 迷い歩く術を 千の波に　呑まれた心じゃ 君さえ守れない 響け確かな衝動　鳴り止まぬように 忘れられぬ傷を残して 今もかすかな残像　消えないままで 世界が待ってる　明日(あす)の産声を 響け確かな衝動　消えないままで そう未来と過去が交差する　百年目の歌 栄光へ続く世界　光集めて　今 誓うの　輝ける明日(あした)を 決められた運命(さだめ)も　切り拓く未来も この手に強く抱いて 記憶の足音　戻れない過去に 一人　彷徨うけど 目を閉じれば　進むべき航路(みち)は 君へと続いてる 叫べ　最後の咆哮　嘆きの海へと 涙に洗われてゆく世界 遥か彼方の閃光　迷いの中で 儚く煌めく　命の答えを 叫べ　最後の咆哮　出逢いと別れ 結末など今はわからない　それでも行くのさ 朝焼けが照らす　希望の海原 昨日と今日の境界線 命の航跡(こうせき)　つないでいく限り 鼓動は止まらない 響け確かな衝動　鳴り止まぬように 忘れられぬ傷を残して 今もかすかな残像　消えないままで 世界が待ってる　明日(あす)の産声を 響け確かな衝動　消えないままで そう未来と過去が交差する　百年目の歌 |-| English= This world is calmly burning: a new beginning will start from here, Once the evening sky announces it's end. That single beam of light- the voice hidden in my heart... Will burst forth, breaking through the darkness! Instead of simply wilting away, I'd rather scatter quickly to the wind - Anything I can do to keep on wandering! If I let my heart get swallowed up by these thousands of waves, I won't even be able to protect you! Sound out that definite determination, as if it will never die out - Leaving behind scars that will never be forgotten! Even now we see that faint afterimage, still unfading; The world is waiting for the first cry of a new tomorrow! Sound out that definite determination, still unfading; At the point our pasts and futures intersect... is this once in a lifetime song! A world that will lead to glory gathers up the light, And takes vow in this moment: for a shining tomorrow! The destiny that was decided for us, and the future we'll carve out, Will be grasped tightly in these hands! The footsteps of our memories wander alone, Amid a past they can never return to... But when I close my eyes, the road I know to follow, Leads onward to you! Shout out that final yell, proceeding to a sea of lamentation; The world is being cleansed by those tears! That far off flash, amid the bewilderment, Shines faintly - the meaning of life! Shout out that final yell, as we part ways and meet anew; We still don't know the outcome... but we're gonna go anyway! That hopeful sea illuminated by the morning glow, Is a boundary between today and tomorrow. As long as the wakes our lives leave behind stay connected, Our joined heartbeat will never die! Sound out that definite determination, as if it will never die out - Leaving behind scars that will never be forgotten! Even now we see that faint afterimage, still unfading; The world is waiting for the first cry of a new tomorrow! Sound out that definite determination, still unfading; At the point our pasts and futures intersect... is this once in a lifetime song! Category:Discography Category:Theme Song